To Love Again
by Jirapan
Summary: Rachel and Santana finally feel they can move on from their previous heartbreaks and love someone else, well each other. Post season 4, nothing changed other than I'm making Rachel gay. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"I give," Santana sighed and sat back.

"Oh come on Santana, we've barley even gotten halfway through," Rachel chastised spinning the spinner.

"What kind of new Life game is this? First my wife dies and I can't have children? That's fucked up that's what that is," Santana muttered.

"Well if you land on another get married space then you'll have another wife," Kurt replied and spun the spinner, "ooh lottery win, Rachel 100,000 please," Kurt smiled holding out his hand.

"I wish there wasn't a blizzard outside..." Santana mumbled, "you know what here take my money I'm done with this game. I suck at life anyway, both fake and real," Santana said getting up and walked away to the kitchen. Rachel watched after and sighed while Santana pulled out a bottle of water and took deep gulps out of it. Rachel and Kurt continued their game.

Rachel came out of her room around 1:00 A.M and saw a person sitting on the fire escape. At first she froze in fear of it being a burglar, but then she noticed the familiar brunette hair and looked to the couch to see that Santana wasn't there sleeping. Rachel walked over to the door and grabbed her coat before walking to the window and opening it. She felt the brisk cold bite her warm skin and noticed that Santana jumped at the sudden noise. Santana turned to see Rachel and then turned back to look out at the lights of New York City… the city that never sleeps. Rachel stood near Santana and notice the blizzard had calmed down to a soft fall of snowflakes.

"Santana, what are you doing out here it's freezing," Rachel asked finally.

"Looking out at the city and thinking," Santana replied. Rachel sighed and waited for the girl to continue, but she didn't; Rachel rolled her eyes and sat down nest to the girl.

_At lease she was smart enough to lay a sleeping bag down before sitting out here. _Rachel thought

"Okay I'll bite, what are you thinking about?" Rachel asked and looked to Santana. Rachel noticed how soft the lights of New York shined on Santana's face and the solemn look on her face. She saw lights sparkle in Santana's dark brown eyes, but noticed that Santana's eyes themselves didn't shine.

"You know… every day I see people who I can love… who would love me back. There are hundreds maybe thousands out there to love. Yet I can't get over Brittany. She, however, can move on in a few weeks with no regrets. I used to be top player of all people in high school and now here I am stuck on one girl. How is this in anyway fair? Why am I here wishing to be with her while she is at MIT probably with someone new?" Santana questioned. Rachel felt stmpathy for Santana. She also was stuck on Finn as much as she wanted to move on and explore her options, she couldn't get him out of her mind.

"You will find that someone Santana, you just have to give it some time," Rachel told her. Santana's brow furrowed.

"But then again who could love me?" Santana said harshly and looked at Rachel, "I'm nothing but a girl who slept with dozens of guys to make herself straight then promptly fell in love with her best friend only to dump her over distance. I highly doubt anyone would want to take a chance on… Damaged goods," Santana muttered. Rachel grabbed her hands.

"You are none of that Santana… you are a caring person that many never took the time to see. I have to admit I didn't care to know you either in high school and even for a few months after you showed up. But ever since you helped me with Brody I've seen sides of you that anyone would love dearly to be put in that affection," Rachel said sternly. "You went through a rough time… a time that I'm sure no one would understand. How you felt every time you were with a guy. How hard you tried to cover up who you are and how long you did… I can't even imagine what you went through. But anyone would be grateful to be with you Santana," Rachel ended softly. Santana's face softened at Rachel's words and smiled slightly. For a moment Rachel saw a sparkle in Santana's eyes. Rachel admired it and felt a stutter in her heart. Rachel blushed slightly at the feeling and averted her eyes from the deep brown ones. Rachel cleared her throat and stood.

"Now that we're done with the heavy we should go in, it's freezing out here," Rachel said and held her hand out for Santana. Santana grabbed it with no hesitation and let herself be pulled up by Rachel.

"Damn Berry I didn't know you were that strong and deep," Santana chuckled in a teasing way. Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled at Santana. Santana felt her heart leap slightly and she widened her eyes at the feeling. Rachel noticed the reaction and furrowed her brow.

"You alright?" Rachel asked.

"Y-yeah just… I'm a lot colder than I thought I was," Santana faked a shiver.

"Then come," Rachel said and went in through the window. She was closely followed by Santana. Santana went to the couch and laid down, snuggling under the covers. She did feel a lot colder now that she pointed it out to herself. She shivered for real and nuzzled into the comforter. Rachel watched and let out a nervous breath before walking over to the couch.

"Y-you can join me if you want… it'll probably be warmer for the both of us," Rachel mumbled to Santana. Santana looked at her in shock.

"I figured you wouldn't want that since ya know… I'm gay," Santana whispered to her.

"Oh please Santana if I was worried about you doing anything to me while sleeping I wouldn't let you live here, now come on," Rachel said, but inside she felt another stutter in her heart and her body get warm at what Santana was referring to.

"Kay," Santana let out in a breath and tried to calm her leaping heart. Santana rose and grabbed her pillow and followed and equally nervous Rachel through to curtain to her bed. Rachel lay on her side and Santana in turn took her side, which strangely was always her side when she did sleep in a bed. They laid in silence for a while before Santana spoke up.

"Thank you by the way… not just for this, but for allowing me to stay even when I didn't give you warning and letting me stay permanently… and your words," Santana whispered out.

"You're welcome… but I should apologize for kicking you out when all you were trying to do was keep me safe, it wasn't fair to you," Rachel whispered back, feeling a painful pull at her heart remembering Santana's hurt face when Kurt gave her the news.

"You're forgiven, I've done worse," Santana muttered.

"That's isn't an excuse for me being cruel, Kurt and I both knew you had nowhere else," Rachel whispered angrily. Santana reached under the covers and grabbed Rachel's hand. Rachel turned to look at the girl and saw a slight smile playing on her lips and her eyes sparkling slightly.

"I said it's fine," Santana whispered. Rachel relaxed and squeezed Santana's hand.

"Thanks," Rachel breathed out. She felt sharp tingles running through her hand towards her heart. Santana nodded, she also felt them and she felt her heart swell. Santana pulled her hand away and closed her eyes. Rachel smiled to herself and turned away, biting her lip. Maybe she could get over Finn and… explore her options.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rachel! Oh my God wake up I have some terrific news!" Kurt busted through the curtain and froze in his tracks.

"What is it?" Rachel murmured sleepily, Santana groaned and pulled snuggled more into Rachel. Santana's body was pushed into Rachel's, her left arm thrown across Rachel's waist face pressed into her neck. Rachel had her own left arm under and wrapped around Santana's waist.

"First what's going on in here?" he pointed to the two of them. Rachel looked at their position and blushed deeply.

"Well me and Santana has a heart to heart and it was cold outside and so we decided that it was most appropriate for us to sleep in the same bed because of body heat," Rachel talked out quickly. Kurt just nodded.

"What your big news Hummel, you're interrupting my beauty sleep," Santana spoke groggily.

"I just got an invite from our friends back in Lima for a big huge reunion… everyone is going back and we should," Kurt exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down clapping.

"You just want to go back in hopes of getting to hook up with Blaine again," Santana muttered and turned her head slightly to look at him through her eye lashes.

"And you can see Brittany again and Rachel you can see Finn, it's a win win," both Rachel and Santana tensed at the names of the people who have haunted their dreams.

"No, I'm not bothering with that shit," Santana said sternly.

"Santana…" Kurt said softly, he knew Brittany was a soft subject.

"Kurt let me," Rachel said sitting up, Santana rolled and faced away from Rachel. Rachel put her hand on Santana's back.

"I feel like I'm finally getting over her, the last thing I need is to see her smile and have her hug me… I don't need that right now Rache," Santana mumbled.

"I know but I think it will help us both if we see them so we can really move on Santana, I feel like I'm moving on also," Rachel said softly.

"Really?" Santana asked and turned to look at Rachel. They stared at each other for a while before Rachel started leaning in.

"Really," Rachel breathed. Santana's breath hitched and her eyes moved to Rachel's lips before connecting to Rachel's brown eyes once again. Rachel leaned and closed her eyes once she felt the plump lips she has long to feel. Santana's eyes fluttered shut and kissed back sweetly. After a few minutes they broke apart and looked at one another.

"I'm ready to move on also," Santana whispered and sat up to reconnect their lips. Rachel smiled into the kiss and followed Santana when she laid back down. Rachel's tongue swiped across Santana's bottom lip. Santana squeezed her eyes tight and opened her mouth. Their tongues met in a blissful dance and they moaned at the taste of one another. Santana's hands grasped the front of Rachel's shirt and pulled her so she fell on top of Santana. They gasped at their bodies being flushed against one anothers. Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck and Rachel moved her arms under Santana's shoulder and grasped them with her hands. Santana slid her knee up till it hit Rachel's center, Rachel pulled back with a gasp and a whimper.

"Fuck," she breathed making Santana smirk at her accomplishment.

"I think moving on was the best thing we've ever done Rachel," Santana whispered and thrust of her knee up again making another gasp escape Rachel.

"Mmmm, I think so too, but I also think we should take this slower," Rachel panted. Santana paused for a second before nodding and pulling herself from under Rachel. "Wait Santana did I say something wrong?" Rachel asked and turned to Santana who was now looking for clothes.

"No, you said something I should have thought of. Every relationship I've had I did it completely wrong. You are going to be my right relationship," Santana said and stopped for a second.

_Whoa never thought I would say that to Rachel Berry of all people._

"Then what are you doing?" Rachel asked smiling brightly that Santana actually thought that much about her.

"I'm going to take a shower then I'm going to wait for you to take a shower," Santana said and smiled at her before walking out the room to the bathroom. Rachel sighed happily and laid back.

After Santana got out of the shower she walked into the room right when Rachel walked out. Rachel gave Santana a quick peck on her cheek before walking to the bathroom. Santana dressed and went to the couch and turned on the TV. Kurt was at the table eating raspberries before he spoke up.

"So what's going on between you and Rachel?" Kurt asked, Santana looked over at him before looking back to the TV.

"None of your business Lady Lips," Santana replied.

"Well just remember… don't hurt her or you are out of this apartment. Rachel can't handle any more disappointments right now," Kurt warned.

"Whatever," Santana muttered offended that he would assume that she would ruin the relationship. Rachel walked out and sat down next to Santana. Rachel grabbed her hand laced their fingers together making Santana smile.

"Well what are we gonna do now?" Rachel asked and looked to Santana with adoring eyes.

"Well Miss Rachel Berry would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Santana asked. Rachel beamed and her eyes sparkled brightly.

"Yes! Absolutely! What are we going to do?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Whoa calm down, you don't get to know my plans, just be ready by 7," Santana said, she pecked Rachel on the lips and walked to the door, "I'll grab you then… 7 sharp," Santana said once again pulling her coat and putting her boots on. Santana smiled to Rachel before glancing at Kurt's scrutinizing eyes and walked out.

"Are you sure you want to be dating Santana?" Kurt asked when the door shut. Rachel turned to him confused and stood. She walked over to him and sat across of him.

"Why shouldn't I date Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Because Rachel, you know how she is. She plays with people's feelings and she can't keep a girlfriend or a boyfriend for the life of her," Kurt lowered his voice and Rachel felt a flare of anger burst through her body.

"Look Kurt I know you are trying to protect me from another heart break, but you need to realize that Santana has also had her fair share of heart breaks. I mean Puck cheated on her, Brittany chose Artie over her and then chose Sam over her. She is completely familiar with heart break and how it feels so I don't have to worry about her putting me through that and she doesn't have to worry about me putting her through that okay? So just leave our relationship alone and don't mess with it," Rachel said lowly and got up and walked away to her room.

Rachel walked to the door in a bright red tight dress when she heard a knock; when she opened it there was Santana standing in her classic tight styled dress the color of purple. Santana smiled and her eyes trailed Rachel's long sleeved dress and met back up to Rachel's right when Rachel looked back up at her eyes.

"Have I thanked Kurt and the Vogue chick for giving you a make-over because you look really sexy," Santana said smoothly. Rachel blushed and looked down smiling and biting her lip.

"No, I don't believe you did but you don't look too bad yourself," Rachel said.

"Why thanks I do tend to look as hot as possible for people I try to woo," Santana said shrugging and smiling brightly. Kurt walked in from his room and looked at the two.

"You guys about to go on your date?" Kurt asked, Rachel and Santana looked at him.

"Yeah we are, and we better go before our reservations are canceled," Santana said.

"Right have fun," Kurt said and sat on the couch turning the TV on.

"My lady," Santana said holding her hand out to Rachel. Rachel smiled and grabbed her hand interlacing their fingers and let Santana take her away.

"So where are we going?" Rachel asked while they walked down the snow covered sidewalk. The snow was falling softly around them and there was barley anyone out and about. It was perfect.

"Well first we are going to a jewelry store and pick something up," Santana said.

"What? Santana you really don't need to but me jewelry," Rachel said.

"Too late and here we are," Santana said and pulled Rachel into a Jared's store.

"Ah Miss Lopez it's a pleasure to see you, your order came in just a few minutes ago please let me grab it," the sales man said and walked into the back.

"Santana I cannot believe you did this," Rachel said.

"Well I know you love jewelry and I am incredible at charming these guys, just ask Finnocence," Santana smiled and squeezed Rachel's hand. The man came back in and set a long thin box on the showcase.

"Here you are," he said and walked away. Santana pulled Rachel towards the display case and grabbed it before handing it to Rachel. Rachel took a deep breath before giving Santana a look that said 'you really shouldn't have done this' and opened it. Rachel gasped and put one of her hands over her mouth as she gazed at it. It was a white gold star necklace with a small diamond heart in the middle of the hollow star.

"Oh my god Santana," Rachel released breathlessly.

"I'm sorry it's not actual gold, but I didn't have enough for it, I hope it's enough… it's all I could afford," Santana rushed out.

"Santana calm down… I love it. It's perfect, just like you," Rachel said smiling.

"Well I wouldn't say that I'm perfect but I am close," Santana laughed.

"Oh Santana you have become so humble with her month out of high school.

"I am quite humble," Santana smiled and Rachel rolled her eyes, "here… let me put it on for you," Santana's voice became extremely soft and it made Rachel's heart melt. Rachel nodded and handed the necklace to Santana before turning around. She heard Santana take it out of the box and take a breath. Rachel saw the necklace float down in front of her face and Santana's hands on either side of her head and Santana clasped it. Santana's hands moved down to Rachel's hips and she stepped closer. Rachel's breath hitched and then she gasped when she felt Santana's soft lips on the conjunction between her neck and shoulder.

"Okay… next part of our amazing date… amazing dinner, come on," Santana said and pulled Rachel out of the door, saying bye to the sales man. They reached a small diner.

"Also sorry for this not being a fancy restaurant, but the necklace kind of cleaned me out of money. But I made sure this place had good food and vegan food," Santana rambed again. Rachel giggled and turned to face Santana . Santana stopped and looked at her, Rachel went up on her tippy toes and gave a Santana a small peck on her lips to reassure her. Santana smiled at the gesture.

"It's fine Santana, you're already better than Finn since you actually paid attention to if the resturuant had Vegan food," Rachel said. Santana took and deep breath and nodded. They walked in and the lady behind the counter smiled at them.

"Santana! Welcome back honey, I made sure the place was cleared for your date," the woman said smiling. She was a little heavy set like Marley's mother, but had a kind face. Her black hair was pulled into a tight bun and she was wear a nice apron that had welcome on it.

"Thank you, Rachel this is Rose, Rose my date Rachel," Santana introduced them. Rachel smiled and walked over to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Rachel said.

"Honey, it's really my pleasure. You've got quite a catch in that young woman there," Rose said pointing at Santana. Santana looked away embarrassed which made them both laugh.

"I really do," Rachel agreed. Santana looked at her and smiled before grasping her hand and pulling her to her favorite table. They sat and Rose brought them their menus before walking back into the kitchen.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew people here," Rachel commented.

"Yeah, I come here almost every night after work, it's relaxing here and their food is amazing," Santana said and then opened her menu.

"Are you two fine ladies ready to order?" Rose asked them from the counter.

"Um, I'll have grilled chicken salad with your fries on the side, Rache?" Santana asked.

"I'll have your stir fried vegetables and a small side of chili," Rachel answered and closed her menu.

"Coming right up sweethearts," Rose said before walking back into the kitchen. Santana grabbed Rachel's and menu, putting it behind the small basket sporting the mustard, ketchup, salt and pepper.

"Santana this place is so charming," Rachel said while she rested her chin on her folded hands and looked at Santana lovingly. Santana smiled back and reached her hand over the table. Rachel lifted her head and grabbed Santana's hand with her own. They both felt the immediate shock of their hands connecting. Santana and Rachel both beamed at one another. Soon their food was brought out and they ate, talking about their pasts and nearly everything. Soon they were back in front of their apartment.

"Santana I can't even to begin to tell you how perfect this date was," Rachel said to her.

"Why thank you," Santana smirked. Rachel rolled her eyes and looked into Santana's eyes. They were so deep, dark, and almost black. They consumed Rachel, but her concentration on Santana's eyes broke when she noticed them getting loser. Rachel realized Santana was leaning in and couldn't help but lean in herself. Their lips connected in a sweet embrace. They both sighed into the kiss. Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. After a few moments they broke and stared into one anothers eyes.

"Well… ready to face our friends with this news?" Santana asked. They both knew they were going to have a hell of time when they get back to Lima, Ohio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! They make happy *sigh* anyway onward!**

**Lima, Ohio**

"Okay, you both know that after our discussion, I'm fully behind your relationship… but what are you guys going to do about Finn and Brittany?" Kurt asked from the backseat. Santana was driving while holding Rachel's hand who was sitting the passenger seat.

"We're not sure Kurt," Santana said, they passed the welcome to Lima sign and Rachel squeezed Santana's hand.

"Actually I have an idea, I think we should tell one anothers ex's… I'll tell Brittany and you tell Finn," Rachel said.

"I don't think would believe me if I tell him that we're dating. As far as anyone else knows your straight," Santana pointed out.

"Take Kurt with you for back-up. We should use this chance to explain our love for each other to one anothers ex's… I personally think its brilliant," Rachel said.

"Of course you think it's brilliant Rache," Santana teased. Rachel gaped and smacked Santana on the arm, with a smile on her face.

"Actually Santana, I think it might actually work out better," Kurt said. Santana sighed in defeat.

"Okay, we'll do it your way," Santana relented.

"Yay!" Rachel clapped and leaned over the middle console giving Santana and peck on the cheek. Santana looked over at Rachel and smiled brightly. Kurt watched the interaction and smiled himself… they did make a good couple.

They reached the park where the reunion was being held and got out of the car. Rachel grabbed Santana's hand and squeezed it with reassurance and Kurt looped arms with Santana on the other side. They walked to their group of friends who were chatting away happily. They looked over and saw the spectacle before them.

"Are… Rachel and Kurt actually touching Santana without dying?" Tina asked shocked. Everyone nodded and watched them approach.

"Hi guys," Rachel greeted smiling at them. Finn smiled at her stupidly and it made Santana's skin crawl.

"Finn, mind if I speak to you for a second?" Santana asked immediately… the sooner the better she thought.

"Uh… sure," Finn said surprised.

"Kurt, join us," Santana commanded and dragged the two boys away from the group till they were out of earshot.

"Um Brittany, could I also have a word with you?" Rachel asked her. Brittany blinked a few times… Rachel has only talked her in a very small and few situations.

"Yes," Brittany answered confused as everyone else. Rachel took Brittany's hand and led her away.

With Santana, Kurt and Finn, Santana was trying to figure out how to word her feelings… she was never good at this.

"Look… Finn, I want to state this as bluntly as possible… one because it's really hard to say in words and two I want you to be able to understand what I'm saying," Santana started.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"I love Rachel… like I'm in love with her," Santana said, "and we're dating," she added as an afterthought. Finn stood there dumfounded… what?

With Rachel and Brittany.

"Look Brittany, I don't know exactly how you will take this… but I want to tell you straight out. I'm in love with Santana, we're dating," Rachel rushed. Brittany's brow furrowed for a second before her smile spread across her face.

With Santana and Finn.

"I'm… Rachel's not gay," Finn said, astonished by the news.

"It isn't a choice Finn, I can vouch for the relationship," Kurt said.

"I'm not even sure Rachel is gay, but we are in a relationship," Santana said.

With Rachel and Brittany.

"Oh my God I am so happy; she needs someone to be with her… she never did well alone. Thank you for giving her a chance," Brittany exclaimed hugging Rachel. Rachel was shocked, but shortly then giggled.

"I'm lucky that she's giving me a chance. I know it must be hard for her to be with someone who has never thought about being in a relationship with a girl before," Rachel said pulling away.

"As long as you don't hurt her," Brittany said seriously.

"Never," Rachel said.

With Santana and Finn.

"I.. No we're supposed to be together, be married have kids. This is all an experiment it has to be," Finn muttered to himself mostly. Santana clenched her jaw. She looked over to see how Rachel was doing and saw Brittany hugging her. _Damn, why did Brittany have to be her ex? _Santana looked back at Finn.

"Are we done… now?" Santana asked feeling uncomfortable.

"No… I need to talk to Rachel about this," Finn said, slightly angry.

"No Finn talk to me," Santana said grabbing Finn's arm and pulling him back. She noticed Rachel's worried look, but ignored it.

"I need to talk to my girlfriend," Finn said sternly.

"Ex-girlfriend," Santana growled, pulling him back.

"I don't believe you!" Finn yelled and threw his other arm around to get Santana off of him, but accidently hitting her. Santana fell to the ground with a thud.

"Santana!" Rachel yelled and ran over, followed by everyone else.

"Finn what the hell?" Kurt screamed angrily.

"I- I was going to push her off, I didn't notice she was standing that close. I didn't mean to hit her!" Finn defended feeling guilty.

"Son of bitch, that hurt," Santana grumbled.

"I'm sorry Santana I didn't mean to hit you," Finn apologized. Santana looked up at him and stared.

"Yeah, it's fine," Santana said standing and rubbing her face.

"No Santana it isn't, he hurt you,' Rachel said grabbing Santana's face gently and looking at the red mark.

"Rache, it is. It was an accident… like when he hit you in the nose that one time during rehearsal," Santana reminded. Rachel looked at her and sighed.

"Fine," Rachel sighed and pecked her lips. They heard multiple gasps; they pulled back and looked at everyone.

"Oh, yeah we're dating,' Santana said and smiled.

"What?" Tina asked.

"Girl… are you playing with us right now? You two hate each other," Mercedes said pointing between the two.

"We used to hate each other," Rachel said.

"Yes… then Rachel got tolerable and I could see past the ugly clothes," Santana said and smield when Rachel slapped her on the arm slightly.

"We've been through a lot since she moved in," Rachel said as an explanation.

"Like what?" Quinn questioned.

"Oh you know… Brody, pregnancy, heart breaks, so on and so forth," Santana said nonchalantly.

"Pregnancy?" Quinn asked shocked and looked between the two.

"Santana," Rachel hissed disapprovingly.

"Rachel you're prego?" Puck asked.

"No, I'm not any type of spaghetti sauce nor am I carrying a child," Rachel said shaking her head and glaring at Santana who gave her an apologetic look.

"But you thought you were," Quinn continued.

"Yes, I thought I was because I was late, and took a test… it was positive. Santana found the test, confronted and the comforted me, before taking me to the doctors to see if it was true. Luckily it was a false alarm," Rachel explained.

"That doctor bill was expensive though," Santana muttered.

"Yes, and I said I will pay you back," Rachel said.

"No, you don't need to anymore," Santana replied.

"But Santana-"

"No buts, you really don't have to. I was just glad you weren't actually pregnant with Ken's or Finnocence's baby," Santana said. Rachel smiled at her and hugged her lightly.

"Wait, you thought it was mine," Finn popped into the conversation. Rachel sighed, trying to ignore the hatred she felt for Finn still.

"Yes, but I wanted to be positive before I told anyone, but Santana is very nosy," Rachel said, but smiled sweetly at Santana who returned the gesture.

"Well now that our discussions are over, can we continue this party?" Santana asked, making everyone smile.

**Sorry for any mistakes, please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews warm my heart… especially when they are all positive. ^.^**

It was dark outside when the party had died down to a more relaxing tone. Rachel was lying against Santana playing with their hands, while Santana was content with the feel of her body against her and the strange comfort she was getting from her hands being played with. Finn was sat at the picnic table sulking to himself while he watched the two.

"Santana," Rachel muttered.

"Hmm?" Santana hummed in response.

"You know you're special right?" Rachel said, this caught Santana way off guard.

"Um… not exactly," Santana said a little nervous.

"Well you are, and you wanna know how I know?" Rachel asked while she smiled to herself.

"Sure," Santana said and looked down at Rachel.

"Because I only prank people who are special to me," Rachel said before she jumped out of Santana's lap. Santana sat there confused and looked up at a Rachel who was smiling down at her. However, Santana didn't seem to be too happy about what Rachel said. Santana was about to ask when she felt ice cold water being dumped on her along with a few ice cubes. Santana gasped and clenched her jaw tight not expecting the cold. Her shoulders were hunched and she could feel waves of shivers run through her body, trying to get accustomed to the new temperature of her body. She turned and saw two giggling blondes back away holding the cooler that held their drinks and a massive load of ice that had melted over the day. She turned back around to a Rachel who was covering her mouth trying to muffle the giggles that were slipping out.

"What. The. Fuck. Rachel." Santana grinded out.

"I love you?" Rachel tried but was soon squealing, trying to get away from a furious Latina. After a few moments, Santana's supreme stamina was able to catch Rachel and throw her over her shoulder.

"AHHHH Santana put me down!" Rachel laughed. Santana just smirked to herself and walked towards the pond. Rachel knew where they were heading and soon panicked. "No, NO. Santana Maria Lopez, you do not dare throw me in that pond, who knows what's in there," Rachel screamed.

"Nope," Santana said and got closer to the pond.

"Wait! Please I- I don't know how to swim," Rachel lied.

"I remember you distinctly swimming during Mr. Schues proposal," Santana said getting closer.

"But that was a pool, I can't swim in non-chlorinated waters," Rachel tried again.

"That bullshit doesn't even make sense," Santana laughed and was at the edge of the pond.

"Please Santana, I'll do anything to get you to not put me in that disgusting water," Rachel begged and tried to squirm her way out.

"Anything?" Santana asked, Rachel froze but sighed.

"Yes, anything you want," Rachel confirmed. Santana smiled and put Rachel down in front of her.

"Well, then tonight, I want you to run my a nice warm, romantic bath, and then I want you to wash. Every. Single. Part. Of. My. Body. Dry my off and say you love me again," Santana whispered in Rachel's ear huskily, her voice dropping a few octaves. Rachel shuddered and nodded, swallowing thickly, trying to get her mouth rehydrated. Santana smirked and pulled back. "Great," Santana smiled and they walked back to the group hand in hand. Santana keeping the smirk, and Rachel having a very flushed face.

"Awe, Santana why didn't you throw her in?" Puck whined.

"Because I got a better offer than revenge that's why," Santana said and Rachel got even redder. Soft music started playing and they all looked to see that Brittany had docked her ipod on the portable speakers they brought and had turned on a song. Santana smiled and looked at Rachel.

"May I have this dance?" Santana asked. Rachel smiled at her and nodded, giving Santana her hand. Soon they were swaying to the soft music. **(A/N It's All About Us by He is We)**

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance._

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._

Santana spun Rachel around and then held her close. Rachel rested her head on Santana's shoulder and smiled. Who knew Santana was such a romantic.

_Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet._

_Give it a try, it'll be alright._

Everyone was watching the couple and smiling at them. They've never seen neither of them look so happy before, and here they were. Dancing around and being in love.

_The room's hush, hush and now's our moment._

_Take it in, feel it all, and hold it._

_Eyes on you, eyes on me, we're doing this right._

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us, it's all about us._

Puck shined his phone flashlight on them and soon everyone else did.

_And every heart in the room will melt._

_This is a feeling I've never felt, but it's all about us._

_Suddenly I'm feeling brave._

_Don't know what's got into me, why I feel this way._

_Can we dance real slow?_

_Can I hold you real close?_

_The rooms hush, hush and now's our moment._

_Take it in, feel it all, and hold it._

_Eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right._

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love,_

_Spotlight shinning, it's all about us, it's all about us._

_And every heart in the room will melt, this is a feeling I've never felt,_

_But it's all about us._

Everyone now was dancing whether alone or with a partner.

_Do you hear that love? They're playing out song_

_Do you think we're ready? Oh I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready? Oh I'm really feeling it._

_Do you heart that love? Do you hear that love._

_Do you hear that love? They're playing out song._

_Do you think we're ready? Oh I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

Everyone stopped other than Santana and Rachel and started clapping along with the music and watching them dance.

_Cause lovers dance when they're falling in love_

_Spotlight's shinning, it's all about us, it's all about us._

_And every heart in the room will melt._

_This is a feeling I've never felt, but it's all, _

_All about us._

They stopped dancing and kissed, while everyone cheered. They pulled back and smiled at one another, before Santana placed another gentle peck upon Rachel's lips before whispering.

"Now, isn't there something you owe me?"

**Fluff… pure fluff. Any mistakes are mine and I apologize and please, please, please review all you 47 followers. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Rachel," Santana said pulling Rachel in her house.

"Are you sure your parents are away?" Rachel whispered.

"Yes, they're on vacation in England. Now come on you owe me a sexy bath," Santana said with a bright smile that Rachel wishes she would wear all the time. They ran up to Santana's room, Rachel pushed Santana on the bed and crawled on top of her looking deeply into her deep brown eyes. Rachel leaned forward and gave Santana a tender kiss. Their lips moved in sync and Santana slowly leaned back wrapping her hands around the back of Rachel's neck. Santana slid her tongue across Rachel's lips asking for entrance, but Rachel pulled away slightly breathless.

"I have to run your bath," Rachel whispered before giving Santana a few more pecks. She pushed herself off and walked to Santana's bathroom and started the water, feeling for the perfect warm temperature. She waited till it was full. She walked back in and saw Santana standing and waiting for her. Rachel smiled and grabbed Santana's hand before pulling her into the bathroom. Rachel closed the door behind them and locked it just in case. Rachel turned back to Santana and walked over to her. she grabbed the bottom of Santana's tank top and pulled it over her head. Her eyes trailed Santana's chest that was trapped inside black lace bra. Rachel licked her lips and reached around unclasping the bra and pulling it slowly off. Her mouth went dry when she saw Santana's perfect exposed chest. If there were any doubts about being gay, they're gone now. Rachel shook her head slightly and started unbuttoning Santana's shorts. She pulled them down slowly. Santana stepped out of her pants; Rachel was now on her knees in front of Santana and Santana couldn't help the arousal she felt seeing Rachel there below her. Rachel swallowed thickly and grabbed Santana's matching panties. In a burst of courage she kissed just above the waist line making Santana whimper and her legs tremble slightly. Rachel pulled the panties the rest of the way off and gasped at how wet Santana was just from being undressed.

Santana stepped back from Rachel and smirked at her before getting in the large tub and lying down, letting out a content sigh. Rachel sat there staring for a few moments in wonder before Santana pulled her out of it.

"Well, don't just sit there Berry, join me," Santana teased and looked at Rachel. Rachel nodded and stood before slowly undressing herself. Santana watched her with hungry eyes while Rachel stripped each layer of clothing. Rachel walked towards the tub while Santana's eyes raked up the beautiful body. Her eyes traveled up long legs and a perfect curvy figure of Rachel's before meeting her dark brown eyes. Santana gave Rachel the come hither finger. Rachel gulped and slowly stepped in the large bath and sat facing Santana. They stared at one another before Rachel looked over at the shampoo and other bathroom utensils and grabbed it. She gestured for Santana to turn around and Santana did as she was told. She pushed herself back so she was sitting between Rachel's naked legs.

"Lean back and wet your hair," Rachel whispered to her. Santana scooted forward slightly and leaned all the way back making eye contact with Rachel before closing her eyes and going under. Rachel let out a breath, she's never done something so intimate with anyone ever, and she loved that she was doing this with Santana. Santana came back up and ran her hand back making sure her hair was sleeked back. Rachel opened the shampoo and let the vanilla smell overcome her. She poured a good amount in her hand and lathered Santana's scalp, making sure to scratch it slightly. Santana moaned and leaned further back. Rachel made sure to make all of Santana's hair soaped up. She then reached over and grabbed a large cup placed on the edge and filled it with water.

"Close your eyes," Rachel commanded softly. Santana complied and shut her eyes before feeling warm water pour over her head. Rachel repeated it a few times, occasionally squeezing her hair. She reached over and grabbed a loufa **(I have no idea how to spell that) **and the body soap. She popped open the cap and smelled fresh rain come from the bottle. She poured and good amount of soap and then rubbing it in.

"Lean forwards," Rachel commanded once again. Santana did so and Rachel started scrubbing her back slowly and lightly. She then reached around and felt herself blush. She washed Santana's tone stomach for a long while before Santana spoke.

"I think my stomach's clean Rache," Santana chuckled lightly. Rachel took a deep breath and moved upwards. One hand caressed Santana's left boob before the other one lightly went over the right. Santana moaned at the feeling and arched slightly. Rachel felt her heart beat increase both in her chest and between her legs. She massaged both equally while Santana continued to let out small whimpers. Rachel soon had enough and dropped the loufa in the water.

"What are you- _oh" _Santana cut her words off with a moan when she felt Rachel's soaped hands pinch her nipples. She arched even more. "Fuck, Rachel," Santana breathed while Rachel continued to stimulate her breasts. Rachel moved her mouth to Santana's neck and started sucking nibbling her pulse point. Santana by now was panting from the ministrations.

"Sit up on your knees," Rachel whispered to Santana before scraping her teeth on the shell on Santana's ear. Santana moaned loudly before complying. Rachel followed her movements pressing her front to Santana's back. They both gasped and moaned at the skin on skin contact. Rachel moved her right hand down between Santana's legs.

"Fuck, Rachel please," Santana panted, Rachel smiled and slid her fingers through Santana's slick folds. Santana moan and jutted her hips down for more friction. Rachel moved her hand around exploring the perfect body until she decided to just play with Santana's clit. She did tight circles and Santana moaned moving with the motion.

"How's that?" Rachel asked with a smirk. Santana moaned and gasped when Rachel's fingers swiped and pressed down softly on her clit before circling it again tightly and at a faster pace.

"Fucking… fuck I love circles… circles are fucking wonderful," Santana moaned out. Rachel slightly giggled at Santana's answer. She continued random patters of circles, flicking and ocassionally pushing down till Santana was whimpering loudly.

"Please, Rachel, baby inside," Santana begged, her knees were trembling and having a hard time keeping herself upright. She shot her hands to the edges of the tub and gripped when she felt Rachel's hand go close to her entrance. Rachel smirked and circled Santana's entrance and went in just a little before pulling back out and circling again.

"Fuck Rachel, stop being a tease!" Santana panted moving her hips, trying to get Rachel's fingers to cooperate.

"I thought you fucking loved circles," Rachel whispered seductively. Santana moaned at Rachel's cursing and shook her head.

"Fuck circles, I need you inside," Santana growled out in frustration. Rachel smiled and plunged her index finger in without warning. Santana gasped and arched, before letting out a long moan. "Fuck yes," Santana sighed. Rachel started pumping slowly working up a rhythm, Santana following hers after a few minutes Santana needed more.

"Rache, please more, faster," Santana panted out. Rachel smiled and started pumping faster adding two fingers.

"Anything that pleases you," Rachel whispered. They continued this till Santana's felt her core tighten dangerously.

"So fuck, fucking close," Santana breathed. Rachel smiled; she twisted and curled her fingers looking for that wonderful spot to take Santana over the edge. She knew when she hit it when Santana made the most sexiest sound she'd ever heard.

"UGN fuck yes, there!" Santana moaned out. Rachel leaned towards her ear.

"Come for me San," she whispered and hit that wonderful spot again. Santana unraveled and let out a high moan.

"Fuck RACHEL!" she screamed. Rachel coaxed her through her high, slowing down her pumping. She wrapped her left arm around Santana's waist and held her close while the ripples went through Santana. Soon Santana slumped and panted heavily trying to get her pulse back. After a few moments she was able to hold her own weight again. She turned and looked at Rachel with loving and adoring eyes. She leaned forward and kissed Rachel sweetly before pulling back.

"Best bath ever," Santana said with a smile, making Rachel smile back.


End file.
